herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kick-Ass
Kick-Ass is the titular main protagonist of the comic book franchise of the same name. He is the superhero identity of teenager David Lizewski. He is played Aaron-Taylor Johnson, who also played Quicksilver in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Ford Brody in Godzilla. History Comics TBA ''Kick-Ass'' Dave Lizewski was an ordinary High School Student, who lives with his parents. Suddenly, his mother died of brain cancer. Dave decided to move forward by living in reality by taking good care of his loving father. However, Dave gets more interested in comicbooks by making himself real life superhero. He easily ordered that delivery website. Suddenly, the delivery costume has arrived. The superhero outfit that is colored green and yellow. Dave became Kick-Ass for the first time. He fought the criminals bravely, but he was badly camatosed and defeated by them before being hit by the car. He was brought to the hospital to make himself be fully well. Few weeks later, Dave was healty. With the metal plates over his entire body, he can extremely immune to dangerous beatings. Aside from fighting against crime, he went back to streets to save a man from the gangsters. The recorders record the incident about a hero fighting against baddies in the streets and uploads it in YouTube, turning Dave into a heroic name Kick-Ass. ''Kick-Ass 2'' After the D'amico incident, Dave started a new school life for himself and MIndy. He makes new friends and enemies. Personality At first, Dave used to be a cowardly person, but he has a strong sense of courage and heroism to become Kick-Ass. After being confined in the hospital, he is developing more honor and determination to fight against criminals and many evil organizations like D’amico Family. So, he can create peace and freedom for friends and family. He can be cold-blooded and dangerous towards his enemies when he fights with them but has a good heart. Skills and Abilities *'High-Tolerance of Pain:' Due to having several metal plates and braces implanted in several places all around his body along with damaged nerve endings, this gives Kick-Ass the ability to be immune to pain, giving him an edge while fighting. *'Expert' Martial Artist: When Dave started fighting, he had no fighting skills but however, he learned the art of Eskrima and he became a strong and skilled fighter. *'Peak Human Conditioning:' He possesses excellent strength, speed, stamina and durability to that of a teenager due to his training. *'Baton Swinging:' Kick-Ass is an extremely skilled stick-fighter as he uses his twin batons as weapons aganist his enemies. *'Expert Driver:' Throughout the final series of Kick-Ass 3, he has become a skilled driver. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Titular Category:In Love Category:Orphans Category:Anti Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Damsels Category:Cowards Category:Martyr Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Vigilante Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Paragon Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Archenemy Category:Philanthropists Category:Big Good Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Leaders Category:Localized Protection Category:One-Man Army Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Lethal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:The Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Bond Protector Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Betrayed Category:Ninjas